The present invention is generally in the field of microelectronics.
Typical microelectronic photonic transceivers lack a light source that is monolithically integrated with electronic components. Thus, typical microelectronic photonic transceivers are relatively large, heavy and costly to manufacture. In addition, typical microelectronic photonic transceivers lack scalability.
A need exists for microelectronic photonic transceivers that are easily scalable and have reduced size, weight and cost to manufacture.